buzzoutloudfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1003
OK, not really. Although she did admit to it. But it had to do with Intel getting into Nokia phones somehow. Or did it have to do with the Clear pass getting discontinued at airports. Or was it? And there were chickens. And turtles. You just have to listen. Stories Covered Like Bigfoot we now report on ‘Steve Jobs’ sightings http://news.cnet.com/8301-13579_3-10270847-37.html Clear, aka the “TSA fast pass,” shuts down http://www.boingboing.net/2009/06/22/clear-aka-the-tsa-fa.html http://news.cnet.com/8301-13505_3-10270837-16.html Intel Wins Nokia as Customer for Mobile Chips http://www.bloomberg.com/apps/news?pid=newsarchive&sid=axL1cxJCUAwU http://www.nokia.com/press/press-releases/showpressrelease?newsid=1324456 ASCAP Wants To Be Paid When Your Phone Rings http://news.slashdot.org/story/09/06/22/225207/ASCAP-Wants-To-Be-Paid-When-Your-Phone-Rings Intel Demos Wireless “Resonant” Recharging http://hardware.slashdot.org/story/09/06/22/1714202/Intel-Demos-Wireless-Resonant-Recharging Mercedes Attention Assist detects drowsy driving by parsing minute steering wheel inputs http://sev.prnewswire.com/auto/20090623/NY3650223062009-1.html iCrack: The iPhone Is An Accident Magnet http://www.techcrunch.com/2009/06/22/icrack-the-iphone-is-an-accident-magnet/ Apple approving apps with push, Beejive goes live http://www.boygeniusreport.com/2009/06/22/apple-approving-apps-with-push-beejive-goes-live/ Ultrasn0w iPhone 3G unlock for 3.0 is 0ut http://www.engadget.com/2009/06/23/ultrasn0w-iphone-3g-running-3-0-unlock-is-0ut/ Kodak Kills Kodachrome http://tech.slashdot.org/story/09/06/22/1921210/Kodak-Kills-Kodachrome Cyborg turtles http://www.crunchgear.com/2009/06/23/video-meet-yuu-chan-the-teenage-cyborg-ninja-turtle/ Voicemail Andy in Wisconsin about Twitter charity from Green Bay Packer Jeff in San Francisco on BOL at doublespeed Emails Hi buzz Crew In Episode 1002 you talked about that a country with 95% broadband cover is no 1? All I can say is: W T F(ragg) !!! Here in Austria (home of the Governator) we have a 99% coverage with HSDPA 7.2 MBit !!! Plus at home I have (via Cable) unlimited 100MBit for only Euro 74! So suck it Korea: Austria is the King of the Internet! LTS Alex PS: We are the Kings of Phones to. Not only you can get here the Iphone 3g for 1 euro or a free PS3 if you sign a 2 year datacard contract – i am on a mobile plan were I GET 6 eurocent for every Minute someone calls me on my cell! TOP THIS WORLD ----- Hey Tom, I’m not sure what I think about this article (a bit too colorful for me), but if true, it’s pretty amazing that this guy was able to locate and recover his lost iPhone. Cheers! Donnell in Ann Arbor, MI ----- I just saw this trailer for this movie (it`s only coming out here now) and could not send you this. When was it that tom predicted a movie coming this exact title? “Laughing Out Loud (LOL) the movie” is a typical teen movie, about a disfunctional little family about a mother and her teenage daughter discussing drugs, boys, love and sex. A typical hollywood movie, except for the fact it’s in french. http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1194616/ page http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9-deBkirN8s trailer alex, from rio ----- Dear Buzz Crew: I want to thank you guys for your support and care. It really means a lot to us (Persians). Now a days in Tehran life has two different segments. First segment is from the morning till the noon around 12:00 to 13:00 that every one goes to work and do their usual stuff and from 14:00 to night we are on the streets fighting for a free and new Iran. So through this hard time (drink) one of the thing keeping me fresh , and eager to have some hours to myself is CNET podcasts, it makes me forget about everything and enters me in the world of tech and fun. Few days ago Natalie's theory for the Panasonic remote control on Gadgettes made me laugh so hard, I could not remember the last time I laughed like that. Anyway, keep up the good work; I appreciate your care and attention, hoping for Freedom in Iran. Best Regards Siavash After The Credits